


College

by ArticNight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Assistant Teacher Hartley, Barry is about the same age, Hartley is 18, I Tried, M/M, Prompt Fic, Student Barry, and failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is an assistant teacher watching a class until the actual teacher shows up. Cue Barry running in late.... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DameEta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameEta/gifts).



> Ugh. This ended up nothing like I had planned. It's not that great, but I plan on re-writing it or write it up a different way in few weeks.

Hartley sighed as he entered the classroom. He pushed up his glasses as he waited for the bell to ring. The actual teacher was running late and had asked him just to keep an eye on his class until he got there. Apparently Mr. Miller didn’t trust his college class to behave themselves. Hartley sighed as he looked over some of his papers. A sigh passed his lips as he glared at a couple that decided to flirt. Hartley loved his job, he really did despite the fact that he tended to seem cold and distant to others. That was one of the reasons he was a Teacher’s Assistant and not a full Teacher. That and his age. Not many would listen to an 18 year old teacher regardless of how intelligent they were. On top of that he’s dating life had been lacking for a while too. A sigh passed at that thought.

~  
Suddenly the door opened. Hartley glanced up to see a young man panting. His eyes were moving around quickly, trying to find a teacher to apologize to for running late. Confusion filled them.

“Class is going to starting later today.” Hartley informed over the loud chatter of the students. The young man let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god. I did not want to be yelled at again.” The young man dropped into a seat right in the front row. As the other leant back to catch his breath Hartley took the chance to look the other over. The latecomer was tall and lean. He wore a white t shirt under a red sweater and jeans. A satchel was placed on the ground before he ran a hand through his short brown hair. All in all the guy was cute. He rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Hartley.

“I haven’t met you before, well that’s not really saying much, er, not I’m not really the most socially apt person, um…My name’s Barry.” He blurted out, face lighting up a touch.

“Hartley.” Hartley informed, “So what are here for?”

“I’m getting my degrees for Criminal Justice.”

“You don’t look the type to be a cop.” Barry shook his head.

“No way my dads would kill me if I did. Besides I’m more of a science person than an athletic one. I’m going to be forensics.”

“Science guy huh?” Hartley asked. Barry’s face darkened a bit as he winced a little.

“I, uh, yeah.”

“So are you into the more theoretical or realistic aspects of science?” Hartley asked.

“Both actually. There are some theoretical things that…” Hartley listened as Barry began to ramble about various aspects of science. Oh this was too good. A cute guy who was pretty smart on top of that?

“Why were you running late?” Hartley asked curiously.

“I just, uhm, hehe I may have slept through my alarm.”

“And…?” Hartley pressured, seeing there was something else.

“I… She was crying and I couldn’t not help and erhm.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“There was this little girl who’s cat went missing and I couldn’t say no. We found the cat hiding under a bench. Uh, the cat didn’t like me though…” Barry gave a shy smile as he rolled his sleeve to show scratch marks.

“You mean you don’t have a cat?” teased Hartley.

“God no. Animals seem to not like me. I have no idea why. The last time I tried helping an animal I, uhm, well I really don’t like birds now.” Hartley could feel amusement along with something else. It had been a long time since someone actually spoke _to_ him. Most people either spoke to him condescendingly because of his age or spoke to him as a teacher. It was nice. The conversation continued for sometime when Hartley looked at the time.

“I have to go soon.” Barry seemed a little put off before he thought of something.

“Can I see your phone for a minute?” Hartley nodded. Barry tapped his phone to the other one, giving a bit of a smile.

“There, now we have each other’s numbers if you want to continue the conversation sometime or something.” A smirk crossed Hartley’s face as he noticed the slightly awkward way Barry was trying to flirt with him. This was even better. Not only was Barry cute, smart and a nice guy but he was _interested_.

“Hm, I’m free tomorrow.” Hartley offered, leaning a little into Barry’s personal space.

“I’m free around seven. We could get some dinner…?” Hartley smiled at the offer and the beautiful red that crossed Barry’s face.

“Sounds like a date. I’ll give you a call tomorrow about where we’ll meet, okay?” Barry nodded, a shy smile on his face.

“Yeah.” It was then that Mr. Miller entered the classroom. Hartley stood up after saying by to Barry.

“Ah, Mr. Rathaway, thank you so much for watching the class for me. I hope Mrs. Daller isn’t too mad for keeping you so long.” Hartley waved it off.

“Mr. Miller?” a student questioned.

“Oh, Class this is Hartley Rathaway. He’s the assistant teacher in the Physics department.” Hartley had to keep himself from laughing at the absolute shock Barry had. Really though he couldn’t blame him. Barry found out that he basically been flirting, and made a date, with a essentially a teacher. Making sure no one else saw Hartley winked to Barry before leaving.

~  
Barry was in a daze the rest of the day. He had been hitting on a teacher! The other students _saw_ him hitting on a teacher. Granted Hartley was really attractive, and smart, but that wasn’t the point. A sigh broke past as Barry thought it over. He really liked Hartley... Barry sighed again as he walked home. Carefully considering everything Barry only hopped he didn’t make the wrong decision.


End file.
